Una noche tormentosa
by Carrie Asagiri
Summary: Anna está esperando su primer hijo, Kristoff está en las montañas trabajando y una fuerte tormenta estival azota el reino.
1. Chapter 1

**Notra de la autora:** Frozen y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures, todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

Anna se despertó a mitad de la noche de forma súbita, el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama le recordó la ausencia de su esposo. Hacía tres días que Kristoff se había marchado a la montaña para trabajar en el hielo y posiblemente faltarían otros dos o tres más para su regreso. La tormenta que rugía afuera había sacado de su sueño a la princesa generándole una ansiedad ya conocida que al parecer le había transmitido también a la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

—Sshh, sshh, todo estará bien, es solo una tormenta de verano —susurró mientras acariciaba su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo e intentaba no solo tranquilizar al bebé sino convencerse a sí misma.

Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto entero seguido por el estruendo del trueno que retumbó en todo el castillo. Anna se sobresaltó y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama, lo cual le resultó un poco más dificultoso de lo que hubiese querido, y salió de su cuarto tratando de dejar allí encerrada a la tormenta dichosa.

El corredor donde se encontraban los demás aposentos resplandeció por otro relámpago y desde uno de los ventanales se pudo divisar un rayo que seguramente impactó en el bosque. La princesa llegó de manera instintiva a la puerta de la habitación de la reina. Con la mano izquierda sostenía su pesada panza mientras que con la derecha se disponía a golpear no sin antes dudar por un breve instante. Movió su cabeza tratando de espantar las dudas y finalmente golpeó.

—Elsa, ¿estás despierta?

En lo que le pareció una eternidad y cuando ya estaba a punto de volverse a su habitación, pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana que la invitaba a pasar.

La reina se encontraba incorporada en su cama sin rastro alguno de cansancio, tan espléndida como siempre, algo que en más de una ocasión lograba desconcertar a Anna. Parecía como si Elsa siempre fuese capaz de guardar la compostura, como si su control sobre el frío y el hielo de alguna manera también la mantuviera siempre fresca en sus expresiones. Al fin y al cabo ya se había hecho carne en la reina esconder sus emociones después de años de encierro, pero esconder no siempre significaba controlar.

— ¿Te asustó la tormenta? –preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras que con una palmadita en la cama invitaba a su hermana a recostarse.

—Eh… ¡no! ¡Cómo crees eso! Vine a ver si te encontrabas bien…quizás los truenos no te dejaban dormir…

—Anna…— La reina la miró de reojo con incredulidad.

—¡Oh, está bien! ¡Tú ganas! La tormenta me despertó y no puedo pegar un ojo…el bebé no deja de moverse y estoy preocupada por Kriss.—La joven pelirroja se subió a la cama y arrastrándose con algo de esfuerzo logró acomodarse al lado de su hermana.

–Elsa, ¿no puedes hacer algo para detener el temporal?

—Anna…no controlo el clima, solo el frío. Es una tormenta de verano, ya verás que mañana habrá cesado.

—Aún no sé porque tenemos que depender de la cosecha de hielo si con tus poderes podrías proveer de hielo a todos cuando sea necesario…

— ¿Y dejar sin fuente de ingresos a gran parte de mi reino? No sería una buena reina si hiciera eso. Puedo ayudar a mi pueblo de otras maneras con mi poder, pero no puedo permitir que dependan de él para vivir.

Elsa se quedó en silencio por un momento, se acurrucó al costado de Anna y le tomó la mano con firmeza para animarla. Su hermana le devolvió una sonrisa cálida mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su vientre tratando de calmar al bebé que parecía más inquieto de lo normal.

—Parece que vas a explotar. —comentó la reina en un tono divertido mientras observaba con fascinación a su hermana.

— ¿Quieres sentirlo? – Le propuso Anna llevándole la mano hacia su vientre.

— ¿Estás segura…? –inquirió Elsa con temor. No sería la primera vez que lo haría pero siempre sentía ese dejo de miedo, de que algo pudiera salirse de control. ¿Y si su desmedida emoción dañaba al bebé? Haber lastimado a Anna en dos ocasiones había mancillado su confianza y si bien ya se había liberado de la mayoría de sus miedos, había cosas que seguían siendo muy fuertes.

—Deja que me ponga los guantes…

— ¡No seas tonta! ¡Ya lo has hecho antes! —Y sin más preámbulos Anna colocó la mano de Elsa sobre su vientre en el preciso momento que el bebé soltaba una patadita.

La reina no pudo ocultar su asombro y por un instante sus facciones volvieron a ser las de una niña pequeña que no puede disimular su alegría. Soltó una risita que era una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad y que debidamente ocultó detrás de su mano como siempre solía hacer. Para su tranquilidad el tacto se mantenía cálido y con algo de timidez fue acercando su rostro hacia el vientre de Anna para poder escuchar los movimientos de su futuro sobrino.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando estabas por nacer solía quedarme dormida sobre el vientre de mamá y ella decía que de esa manera tú te calmabas. —Elsa cerró los ojos con una expresión tranquila y feliz en su rostro, entregándose a ese lapsus de paz y Anna un tanto sorprendida por el gesto de su hermana comenzó a acariciarle el pelo afectuosamente.

— ¿Y de verdad te acuerdas de eso?

—No mucho, pero recuerdo que mamá me lo contaba. En ese entonces mis poderes no eran tan fuertes y si me sentía segura y tranquila no había chances de que se descontrolaran.

—Los extraño muchísimo…a mamá y a papá…

—Yo también y los necesito, hay veces que no sé si realmente puedo con todo…

—No sé si voy a poder ser una buena madre, no tengo idea de cómo manejar un bebé… ¡Elsa, estoy aterrada!

La joven reina se incorporó y mirando con ternura a la princesa le acarició el rostro.

—Serás una madre excelente y este bebé será el ser más afortunado por tenerte. —Elsa confiaba plenamente en su hermana, sabía que su naturaleza dulce, alegre y optimista le permitía sortear cualquier obstáculo, y la maternidad no representaría uno. Además, Anna no se encontraba sola, contaba con un esposo que la amaba y también con ella que a pesar de sus obligaciones como soberana, su hermana siempre era una de sus mayores prioridades. Aproximándose a Anna le depositó un beso en la frente y volvió a recostarse a su lado.

—Tú también serías una excelente madre —acotó la pelirroja mirando de soslayo a su hermana. Elsa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por breve que fue y recuperando la compostura soltó un suspiro.

—Tengo cuestiones más urgentes de las cuales ocuparme Anna, como gobernar un reino…

—Pero algún día tendrás que pensar en un heredero…

—Arendelle ya lo tiene.

Anna miró con extrañeza a la reina sin comprenderlo bien, no podría estar refiriéndose a ella, su rol era ser princesa no reina, nadie la había preparado para eso como tampoco nadie la había preparado para ser madre…

—Tú, tontita. En mi ausencia el reino queda en tus manos y hasta ahora, las veces que he tenido que viajar por cuestiones diplomáticas no lo has hecho nada mal. Y si tanto te preocupa el futuro, apuesto que tu bebé será el candidato ideal para heredar el trono cuando llegue el momento. No necesito ser madre, ser tía es suficiente para mí. —A pesar que las palabras de Elsa sonaban contundentes, Anna notó un tinte de resignación en lo último y sabía que detrás de esa determinación se escondía un deseo oculto que su hermana intentaba reprimir. Por un momento creyó adivinar la razón y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, quizás eran los cambios de humor por el embarazo pero fuera cual fuera la razón se sintió invadida por una tristeza repentina que no pudo disimular.

—Anna…parte de ser una soberana es anteponer el bienestar de los demás por sobre el mío y para poder cumplir con mi responsabilidad hay cosas que tendré que sacrificar. La maternidad es una de ellas…sería muy egoísta de mi parte concebir un niño que heredara mis poderes…

— ¡Elsa, no digas eso! ¿Y qué hay si el bebé nace totalmente nor…—Anna se detuvo antes de completar la palabra, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de decir sería un insulto para su hermana.

—Normal…Dilo, ya estoy acostumbrada a escuchar esa palabra.

—No, no, no. Sé que sonó horrible pero no fue mi intención lastimarte. ¿Y qué si tu hijo nace con poderes? Tendrá una madre que le ayudará a controlarlos, y un pueblo que lo aceptará con amor.

—Todo lo que yo no tuve…

—Lo tienes ahora.

Elsa no respondió nada, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se alejó de Anna por miedo a que el súbito remolino de sentimientos se manifestara de manera gélida. Cuando sintió que se calmaba volvió a recostarse junto a su hermana y le rodeó el brazo como si buscase apoyo y refugio. No le era un tema fácil de enfrentar, principalmente porque le remitía a su propia experiencia durante la infancia y todas las carencias a las que se vio sometida a causa de su poder. Sabía que sus padres habían hecho lo mejor que habían podido con lo que tenían a su alcance; también sabía por su experiencia actual que estar al frente de un reino no era una tarea sencilla y si a eso se le sumaba que la primogénita podía ser juzgada como un monstruo o una bruja por el resto del mundo, la situación empeoraba exponencialmente. Durante sus años de encierro, Elsa se había preguntado por qué a pesar de todos los problemas que causaban la existencia de sus poderes, sus padres la habían educado como la heredera al trono, si para efectos podrían haberla dejado encerrada y haber preparado a Anna para esa tarea. Sin embargo, eso le demostraba que los reyes a pesar de todo tenían esperanzas y confiaban en que ella podría controlar su situación y ser la persona adecuada para cumplir la función de soberana. Y ahora que sus padres ya no estaban, era su hermana quien seguía manteniendo viva esa esperanza en ella aun cuando ella misma sentía que no podía más. Ser madre no era una decisión que podía tomar de un día para el otro porque para eso obviamente necesitaba primero pensar en el matrimonio, y esa era otra cuestión complicada. Desde que había sido coronada reina no habían faltado los candidatos que se habían acercado a Arendelle con esa intención, pero ninguno había captado su atención, sin mencionar aquellos que se aproximaban con intenciones ocultas y no muy santas como ya le había ocurrido en aquel entonces a Anna con el príncipe Hans.

— ¿Elsa…sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, cierto? —Anna rompió el silencio sintiéndose un poco culpable de haber incomodado a su hermana.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Es que…necesito tiempo para poder acostumbrarme a todo esto y a veces me siento muy abrumada y ya sabemos que eso no es bueno para mí ni para nadie. No deberías sentirte mal o terminarás enojando al bebé.

Anna se rio, y al parecer con toda la conversación ya se había olvidado de la tormenta.

— ¿Qué te parece si dormimos? Mañana me espera una aburrida jornada firmando papeles y tú necesitas descansar por dos. —acotó la reina mientras le depositaba un piquito en la frente.

—Pero antes déjame que pase al baño, no querrás que moje tus sábanas reales por haberme aguantado. —bromeó Anna sacándole la lengua. La joven comenzó a hacer la maniobra para poder levantarse de la cama, a lo que su hermana la asistió al ver cuán difícil se le hacía.

—Creo que para lo que queda del embarazo necesitaré a la guardia real para que me ayude a salir de la cama.

Elsa no pudo contener la risa ante la ocurrencia de su hermana y la aguardó en la cama recostada. Durante todos esos meses desde que Anna había anunciado su embarazo, Elsa había tenido una cierta ansiedad. No se trataba de algo negativo, no era _ese_ tipo de ansiedad, pero la idea de su hermana siendo madre, ver como la familia crecía y el prospecto de que la vida de una criatura dependiera de ellas la colmaba de anticipación. Una anticipación que la llenaba de gozo, porque después de tantos de años de soledad sin tener prácticamente trato con nadie, sentía que finalmente y como nunca podía ser feliz siendo ella misma al tiempo que su entorno la aceptaba con amor.

— ¡ELSAAAAAA! —El grito de Anna desde el baño que se encontraba contiguo a la recámara real sacudió a la reina de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a levantarse y mientras se encontraba en camino el grito de su hermana volvió a estremecerla.

— ¡OH NO, NO, NO AHORA! ¡ELSAAAAAA!

La reina llegó al baño y ni bien abrió la puerta se encontró con su hermana parada sobre un charco acuoso con las piernas abiertas, sosteniéndose el vientre como si intentase contener de esta manera a la criatura que llevaba dentro. Había roto bolsa, el bebé estaba por nacer.

_**Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Ante todo, perdón por el retraso que sufrí en publicar este capítulo. Más allá de los contratiempos generales, realmente me costó más trabajo para escribir que la primera parte que prácticamente se escribió sola. Aclaro que este capítulo es bastante largo, casi el doble que el anterior pero dado como fue fluyendo la historia no encontré necesario cortarlo.

Quiero agradecer por todos los reviews, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por haber leído este fic.

Frozen es propiedad de Walt Disney Studios.

* * *

Anna lucía con una expresión de pánico y desesperación, inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, su único reflejo era mantener ambas manos bajo su vientre mientras que con la mirada le rogaba por ayuda a su hermana.

Elsa quedó paralizada por un instante, sabía lo que sucedía y sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no impedía su aturdimiento. Su mano aún estaba posada sobre el picaporte de la puerta del baño y cuando se percató que lo había congelado, automáticamente lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Anna, tranquilízate. Iré a buscar ayuda…yo…necesito…necesito…mis guantes…—La reina vaciló y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡ELSAAAA! ¡Olvídate de tus guantes y ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto! ¡Siento que el bebé va a salir en cualquier momento!

Elsa volvió a vacilar, pero esta vez respiró hondo tratando de invocar al autocontrol. Se aproximó a su hermana con cautela, la tomó de las manos y la fue guiando cuidadosamente por todo el cuarto hasta llegar a la puerta; sus manos estaban heladas pero el contacto con Anna hizo que recobraran su temperatura normal. Una vez en el corredor comenzó a llamar a viva voz a sus sirvientes mientras conducía a Anna a su habitación. Kai y Gerda fueron los primeros en aparecer ya que se encontraban en la misma ala del castillo que las hermanas.

— ¿Qué sucede Su Majestad? –preguntó Kai con preocupación y un tanto confundido por haberse despertado de súbito.

— ¡Por favor, busquen al médico rápido! ¡La Princesa está a punto de dar a luz! –ordenó la reina con una mixtura de nerviosismo y severidad en su voz.

Otros sirvientes aparecieron ante la conmoción y de repente el castillo se despertó en plena madrugada.

En lo que buscaban al médico, comenzaron los preparativos en la habitación de Anna. Elsa la había ayudado a acostarse, y trataba de calmarla aunque la tarea no era nada fácil porque también ella debía mantener la calma por el bien de todos.

— ¡No se suponía que fuera ahora! —sollozaba Anna— ¡El doctor dijo que faltaban tres semanas aún!

—Anna…estas cosas suelen suceder. —La reina abrazó a la princesa intentando de alguna manera darle fuerzas y también de conseguir la misma fortaleza para ella misma.

La lluvia seguía azotando el reino, parecía que era de esos temporales de verano que no tenía intenciones de parar inmediatamente. Cada tanto la habitación se iluminaba completa, más allá de la tenue luz que ofrecían los candelabros, gentileza de los relámpagos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Anna había logrado olvidar la tormenta pero los truenos y luces se la recordaron nuevamente y con ella la ansiedad que había sentido en un primer momento y que la había llevado a visitar a su hermana en su cuarto, solo que ahora se le añadía la ansiedad de que daría a luz de un momento a otro.

— ¡Elsa, por favor envía un mensajero en busca de Kristoff! No quiero que el bebé nazca y no esté aquí…

El estruendo de un trueno aún mayor que el anterior retumbó en todo el cuarto y la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza empapando los ventanales de la habitación.

—Anna, no es prudente enviar a nadie con esta tormenta. Kristoff está bien, ya sabes que cuando trabaja en las montañas tiene la cabaña donde quedarse. Ni bien amaine la lluvia te prometo que enviaré a unos guardias a que lo busquen.

Anna no quedó muy convencida pero de a poco se fue apaciguando, no sentía dolores agudos, solo contracciones suaves y el miedo inicial que había tenido al romper bolsa se le estaba disipando. Al rato, Gerda irrumpió en la habitación seguida por el médico de la corte y dos parteras. Los preparativos arrancaron primero con la revisación de Anna. Elsa, que permanecía a su lado, observaba todo con aparente serenidad mientras el nerviosismo comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro.

—Doctor, ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó preocupada al ver la seriedad en el rostro del médico.

— Sí, Su Majestad, el bebé ya está en posición para nacer. Lo único que me preocupa es que se haya adelantado a los cálculos que había hecho. Por el momento todo está en orden y solo queda aguardar que comience el trabajo de parto.

— ¿Y eso puede tardarse mucho? –preguntó Anna tratando de incorporarse hasta que Elsa la frenó con un gesto de su mano.

—No podría decirlo, quizás transcurran horas o quizás comience de inmediato —respondió el médico mientras se lavaba las manos con agua tibia en la palangana que le habían acercado.

Anna le dirigió una vez más una mirada suplicante a la reina.

—Elsa, por favor…¿Me prometes que si la tormenta para mandarás a buscar a Kris? Por favor…

—Te lo prometo…pero tú prométeme que harás todo lo que sea necesario para que este bebé nazca sin problemas sin importar si el padre está presente o no.

Anna sonrió y asintió. Elsa sabía que no era algo muy común que los hombres presenciaran los partos, de hecho la norma era por lo general que no lo hicieran, pero su hermana y su cuñado eran la excepción a cualquier norma establecida. Estaba segura que para Kristoff una tormenta de verano no era impedimento para regresar al castillo para estar con su mujer, de hecho sabía que era capaz de atravesar una tormenta de nieve si era necesario. Pero lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era estar preocupada por los soldados que enviara y por su cuñado, además de estarlo por su hermana y la criatura que estaba por nacer; porque justamente lo que menos necesitaban era una tormenta de nieve, en verano, como consecuencia de que sus poderes se desbocaran por la preocupación.

Elsa decidió que lo mejor para pasar esas horas de incertidumbre era mantener a su hermana distraída. Además que ella misma necesitaba distraerse también. Fue así como buscó un tema de conversación inocuo que ocupara la cabeza de Anna, y fue así como transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que la princesa empezó a sentirse vencida por el sueño. Elsa había caído presa también de la somnolencia hasta que el grito de dolor de su hermana la despertó de manera violenta. Las contracciones se habían vuelto más prolongadas. El médico se aproximó a revisarla nuevamente y sacando el reloj de su bolsillo controló la frecuencia de los espasmos. Anna buscó Instintivamente la mano de Elsa y la tomó firmemente. Con la mano libre, la reina despejó el flequillo sudado de la frente de la joven que una vez más volvió a soltar un aullido ahogado.

Anna estaba a punto de hiperventilar, la espalda arqueada tratando de contener de alguna manera el dolor que sentía, sus ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido, con una mano aferrada a las sábanas y la otra a punto de triturar la de la reina. El médico comenzó con los preparativos e impartió órdenes a las parteras, pidió que le trajeran abundante agua tibia y toallas y se dispuso a revisar nuevamente a la princesa.

Dos horas más transcurrieron entre gritos de dolor y espasmos. Elsa manteniendo a raya sus poderes y viendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo por la ventana. Anna quejándose con argumentos contradictorios: por momentos pedía que el bebé saliera lo antes posible y al instante siguiente quería contenerlo dentro para esperar a que llegara su esposo. El dolor se volvía más intenso, la respiración más entrecortada, y la princesa no dejaba de sudar. Elsa sentía que el frío de su cuerpo se intensificaba y trataba de controlar ella misma la respiración. Anna le tomó la mano libre y se la colocó en la frente.

—Siento mucho calor, por favor trata de refrescarme —le suplicó. Elsa entró en pánico, su hermana debía de estar delirando, le pasó la mano rápidamente por la frente y la retiró enseguida temiendo que su poder se descontrolara y sucediese lo peor.

Anna seguía quejándose y empezó a balbucear.

—Kristoff…perdóname…no pude esperarte…

Elsa no pudo evitar sentirse acongojada, sabía la ilusión que su hermana y su cuñado habían ido acumulando mes tras mes, aguardando justamente este momento, sabía lo importante que era para ambos poder compartir el nacimiento de su primer hijo, sabía cuánto angustiaba a su hermana la ausencia de su esposo, pero ante lo irremediable no le quedaba otra opción que fortalecerse para poder brindarle a Anna todo ese apoyo que necesitaba. También sabía que más allá de las ilusiones, existía la continua preocupación y temores, después de todo dar a luz no era algo sencillo. Si bien Anna era saludable y el embarazo lo había sorteado sin problemas, Elsa no podía dejar de sentir ese resquemor de que las cosas no salieran bien, y era algo que compartía con Kristoff, claro que se habían asegurado de no hacérselo saber a Anna por nada del mundo. Ahora se encontraba en ese preciso momento, donde el hecho de que la criatura se adelantara le generaba mucha inquietud. Si tenía que ser sincera, ella también deseaba que Kristoff estuviese allí no sólo para acompañar a Anna sino también para hacerla sentir más segura a ella misma.

—Anna…—susurró la reina al oído— sé que desearías que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero no pienses en eso ahora…concéntrate en el bebé. Estoy aquí, no voy a moverme de tu lado. Te amo hermana.

— Y yo a ti. —La princesa le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la tremenda punzada que acababa de sentir.

Una gran punzada de dolor. Anna soltó un grito y luego empezó a respirar de manera agitada.

— Ya es el momento —dijo el médico parcamente —. Princesa, debe pujar.

Anna comenzó a pujar mientras se le soltaban las lágrimas del dolor, una mano aferrada a la de su hermana, la otra a las sábanas. Habiendo perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, Elsa sintió que ella misma iba a empezar a hiperventilar de un momento a otro, y notó que de su mano libre se formaba un incipiente copo de nieve. Su hermana envuelta en sudor, entre quejidos y respiración entrecortada continuaba pujando con fuerzas. Ya eran dos los copos de nieve que salían de sus dedos, mientras que la mano que permanecía atrapada en la de Anna hervía con sudor. El médico ordenaba que trajeran el agua tibia, que le acercaran las toallas, mientras Anna seguía pujando, sintiendo que se le iba el alma en cada esfuerzo. Tres copos, cuatro copos. "No sientas, escóndelo. No sientas, escóndelo". Ese era el mantra que Elsa se repetía así misma en su cabeza. Cinco copos. Anna pujaba y pujaba entre gemidos que inundaban todo el cuarto. Un patrón de cristales de hielo cubrió parte del piso y se extendió hasta la ventana. Un último grito de dolor. Y finalmente Elsa vio como de entre las piernas de su hermana salía la cabeza de la criatura cubierta de sangre y un líquido viscoso. Lluvia. Truenos. Cortinas congeladas. El llanto del bebé. El hielo llegó hasta el techo. Por un momento pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

— ¡Es una niña! –exclamó el médico al tiempo que una de las parteras lo ayudaba a cortar el cordón umbilical, mientras la otra le acercaba la palangana con el agua tibia para limpiar a la criatura.

Anna estaba exhausta, su cabeza al fin reposaba en la almohada en medio de una maraña de pelo carmesí que se le pegaba en el rostro con la transpiración. Elsa estaba estática. El llanto continuo de la recién nacida la trajo a la realidad y de a poco fue recobrando la tranquilidad. El hielo del techo comenzó a desaparecer como así también los cristales del piso. Nadie había notado la pequeña filtración de su poder. Aún sostenía la mano de su hermana y sin soltarla se aproximó para depositarle un piquito en la frente y luego susurrándole al oído le dijo:

—Felicitaciones Anna, tuviste una princesita.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro agotado de la pelirroja. Elsa se aproximó hacia una de las parteras que estaba terminando de lavar a la criatura. Luego el médico la revisó y constató que todo estaba en orden; si bien la niña era pequeña quizás debido al hecho de que se había adelantado unas semanas, se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Elsa suspiró con alivio ante el parte médico.

—Princesa, la bebé goza de muy buena salud y en cuanto al tamaño, en unas semanas ya habrá recuperado su peso —explicó el médico dirigiéndose a Anna.

La bebé estaba envuelta en una manta y la partera se la ofreció a la reina para que la cargara, pero sin querer demostrar brusquedad hizo un ademán de que se la llevaran primero a la madre. Lo cierto era que tenía miedo, acababa de salir de un torbellino de emociones que le había impedido controlar por completo su magia y no se sentía preparada para tener entre sus brazos un ser tan delicado y pequeño. Volvió al lado de Anna y la ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando la bebé estuvo en brazos de la madre, Elsa pudo ver el rostro rosado de la criatura y el incipiente pelo rubio que como una suave pelusa le cubría la cabecita. Los ojos apenas abiertos anticipaban un color celeste como los de Anna.

—Hola, pequeña Emma —dijo Anna mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

—Parece que Arendelle estará destinado a tener princesas por mucho tiempo —comentó Elsa observando con una mezcla de ternura y asombro como su sobrina se despertaba y soltaba unos quejidos.

Ambas hermanas permanecieron por un rato largo embelesadas con la criatura, hasta que una de las parteras las sacó del trance.

—Princesa, será mejor que vistamos a la bebé. Ya pronto deberá darle de comer.

Anna todavía estaba aturdida, habían transcurrido casi cinco horas desde que todo había comenzado y si bien el cansancio la estaba venciendo, tener a su hija en brazos la había hecho olvidarse de todo, de la tormenta e incluso de la ausencia de Kristoff. Miró de soslayo a Elsa y le entregó a Emma para que la cargara. La reina no sabía cómo reaccionar, si antes se había negado a cargarla era porque aún quedaba dentro de sí resabios del nerviosismo que había vivido, pero ahora ya todo había pasado. Con cierta duda extendió sus manos para tomar a la bebé con mucho cuidado. Era tan pequeñita, y el contacto con el cuerpito envuelto en la manta se sentía muy cálido. Poco a poco los nervios dieron paso a una serenidad que hacía rato que no sentía, años quizás, cuando era niña y por primera vez había tenido en brazos a su hermanita recién nacida. Elsa se deshizo en una sonrisa y sentía como una sensación cálida la inundaba, de alguna manera la Reina de las Nieves se derretía por dentro. Siguió a las parteras hasta la habitación contigua que comunicaba con los aposentos de Anna, allí se había dispuesto el cuarto del bebé.

—Su Majestad, permítame que vista a la princesa —solicitó una de las parteras.

Elsa vaciló y después de dar una mirada rápida a su alrededor afirmó:

—No se preocupe, me haré cargo yo de vestirla.

—Pero Su Majestad…—Si bien la mujer quiso disimularlo, había cierta alarma en el tono de su voz.

—Insisto en que lo haré yo.

La reina respiró hondo y con mucho cuidado y cautela empezó a vestir a la bebé. No era que fuese experta en cambiar niños, pero guardaba los recuerdos de su infancia cuando observaba como su madre había hecho lo propio con Anna y en alguna que otra ocasión le había permitido ayudar. Si bien habían transcurrido casi veinte años de aquel entonces, eran recuerdos que se había empeñado en atesorar y que le habían servido de consuelo durante los años de aislamiento. La partera observaba con asombro como la reina lograba hacer el trabajo sin mayores inconvenientes hasta que la pequeña princesa quedó totalmente vestida y luego fue envuelta en una manta color purpura que tenía el emblema de Arendelle. Elsa observaba a su sobrina mientras la mecía en sus brazos. La bebé dormía plácidamente. Quizás Anna tenía razón, quizás ella podría ser una buena madre también. Negar su deseo de tener un hijo algún día sería mentirse a sí misma, la idea no le molestaba pero sabía que en su situación no era algo fácil. Recordó la conversación que hacía unas horas habían tenido en su habitación. Su temores acerca de que la criatura heredara sus poderes y en ese instante pensó en las conversaciones que habían tenido hacía unos meses sobre que Emma también podía estar expuesta a esa posibilidad. Como un acto reflejo le besó la frente a la bebé y le susurró:

—No te preocupes, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Un grito proveniente del cuarto de Anna la sobresaltó y la bebé comenzó a llorar.

— ¡¿Anna?! —La reina se apresuró a ir donde estaba su hermana.

El médico le dio una mirada tranquilizadora mientras la otra partera se encargaba de lavar a la princesa que acababa de terminar con la última etapa del parto. Mientras la reina aguardaba que su hermana estuviera lista para alimentar a la criatura, ordenó que la cuna fuese trasladada al lado de la cama para facilitarle a Anna el poder estar cerca de su hija.

Una vez que la bebé se encontraba en el regazo de su madre alimentándose por primera vez y tras contemplar con embelesamiento semejante escena, Elsa pidió llamar a Kai. Una vez el hombre se hizo presente y llamó a la puerta de la habitación, la reina salió al corredor para poder hablar con él.

—Kai, voy a tomarme el día libre para asistir a Anna hasta que Kristoff logre regresar.

—Pero Su Majestad, las audiencias que tenía para hoy…

—Serán atendidas mañana, no todos los días nace una princesa en este reino. A propósito, haz el anuncio oficial de que la Princesa Emma de Arendelle ha nacido. Se harán los arreglos para presentarla oficialmente dentro de una semana ante el pueblo.

—Como usted diga, Su Majestad.

—Y envía a cuatro guardias a buscar a Kristoff. La lluvia ya escampó y aún faltan dos horas para el amanecer. Si el clima sigue calmado deberían estar de regreso para antes del mediodía. Ya saben dónde se encuentra la cabaña de Kristoff y si no se encuentra allí, que busquen en el campamento de los cosechadores.

Luego de impartir todas las instrucciones, Elsa regresó al cuarto de Anna y se sentó en la cama mientras su sobrina se seguía alimentando.

La claridad del amanecer se filtraba por las hendijas de las persianas cerradas de la cabaña. Kristoff se despertó, no necesitaba del sol ni de la luz del día para hacerlo, la costumbre arraigada de madrugar a diario se encargaba de sobra. Pensó aguantar un momento más antes de levantarse y se dio vuelta tratando de abrazar a alguien, hasta que su mano se dio de lleno con el espacio vacío en la cama. Fue allí cuando terminó de despertarse y recordó que no se encontraba en su habitación en el castillo y que por ende Anna no estaba durmiendo a su lado. Habían sido tres noches nomás fuera de casa y extrañaba a su pelirroja y poder abrazar su panza enorme.

Se incorporó, buscó la jarra con agua para lavarse la cara y luego procedió a buscar algo de pan y leche de cabra para desayunar. Cuanto antes se pusiera en actividad mejor, por suerte la lluvia había ocupado la noche y el día despuntaba como tranquilo y soleado. A lo sumo le quedaría un día más de cosecha y entonces regresaría a casa. Ya le había anticipado a la Reina que esta sería su última cosecha por un par de meses, faltaban tres semanas para que naciera el bebé y quería estar allí: acompañando y ayudando a Anna en todo lo que fuera posible. Después de todo si él seguía yendo a todas las cosechas era por la pasión que sentía por el hielo y su trabajo, pero sabía que la gente que él supervisaba estaba en perfectas condiciones de abastecer a Arendelle de todo el hielo necesario para el verano.

A veces le costaba creer como su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en dos años y medio. De ser un solitario a tener una familia, de no tener hogar fijo a vivir en el castillo y casado con una princesa, de trabajar cosechando hielo a tener un puesto oficial dentro del reino. El destino le había sonreído de una manera extraordinaria al ponerle a Anna en su camino, y no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle a Elsa todas las concesiones que había tenido con él desde un principio, por haber confiado y haberlo aceptado.

La cabaña en la que se encontraba en ese momento también había sido cortesía de la Reina, para asegurarle un techo durante sus prolongadas estadías en la montaña. Claro que no solo le había servido para ese propósito, se había convertido también en el refugio que Anna y él usaban para escapar de vez en cuando de la vida en el castillo. Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas reconoció que estaba casi seguro que el bebé había sido concebido allí mismo durante la semana que habían pasado alejados del mundo al comienzo del invierno pasado.

El casco de caballos aproximándose lo volvió a la realidad. Se puso en alerta, era raro que pasara alguien por ese camino bastante alejado y más al amanecer. Cuando estaba a punto de espiar por la persiana, golpearon a la puerta.

— ¡Príncipe Kristoff! ¡Príncipe Kristoff!

Por más que hiciera el esfuerzo no lograba acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran así, sabía que el protocolo real lo exigía pero si no fuera porque además del título incluían su nombre, jamás se daría por aludido.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos guardias del castillo.

—Príncipe Kristoff —dijo uno de ellos haciendo una breve reverencia —. La Reina Elsa nos envía para que lo escoltemos al castillo.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —El nerviosismo lo delataba, porque Elsa nunca mandaría a buscarlo si no había sucedido algo realmente importante…o grave.

—Es la Princesa Anna, señor. Ha dado a luz esta madrugada. Una niña.

Kristoff se quedó tieso por unos segundos sin reaccionar, no entendía como Anna había podido dar a luz en su ausencia, y más si faltaba casi un mes y por qué él había tenido que venir a esta cosecha, por qué no se había quedado en el castillo con su mujer como hubiese hecho cualquier otro en su situación.

— ¿Señor?

Kristoff no respondió nada y salió disparado de la cabaña hasta el establo que había al lado. Sven ya estaba despierto seguramente esperándolo para empezar el día. Preparó la montura en silencio, su cabeza iba más rápido de lo que su boca podía llegar a procesar, hasta que un gruñido del reno lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo siento amigo, hoy no habrá cosecha. Volvemos al castillo. Anna tuvo el bebé. Anna…tuvo…el bebé. ANNA TUVO EL BEBÉ. ¿Puedes creerlo Sven? Soy papá de una princesa. ¡Una princesa!

— ¿Y yo qué? —se contestó a sí mismo como si Sven le respondiese.

—Tú serás el primer reno en tener una sobrina princesa.

Salió del establo, se subió al reno y comprobó que los guardias ya lo aguardaban montados en sus respectivos caballos. Sin palabra que mediara, Kristoff encabezó la caravana a todo galope. En el camino, dos guardias más se les unieron, eran los que habían ido al campamento de los cosechadores en caso de que Kristoff no se encontrara en la cabaña. Les aguardaba un viaje de por lo menos dos horas hasta llegar al castillo, eso siempre y cuando siguieran por el camino oficial, pero él conocía todos los atajos posibles y de seguirlos en una hora llegarían. Los guardias se limitaron a seguirlo sin objeciones, sabían que no podían contradecirlo.

Poco más de una hora después, Kristoff arribó con los guardias, indicó que llevaran a Sven al establo y se dirigió corriendo hacia sus aposentos, abrió la puerta y la escena que contempló lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

En la cama, Anna estaba dormida sobre una pila de almohadas que intentaban mantenerle la espalda erguida y en sus brazos un pequeño bulto. Elsa estaba acostada, acurrucada contra su hermana y rodeando con su brazo de manera protectora a Anna y a la bebé. Kristoff las observó en silencio por un instante, hasta que Elsa se incorporó y se levantó al verlo. Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa porque la Reina no era alguien que acostumbrara a manifestar de manera tan efusiva sus emociones y mucho menos con él.

—Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí. Anoche te necesitamos realmente —dijo Elsa sin romper el abrazo.

—Hubieses enviado a los guardias a buscarme —respondió Kristoff, mientras correspondía el abrazo con vacilación.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que quedaran atrapados en una tormenta de nieve sorpresiva? Ya bastante teníamos con la lluvia…

—Gracias por haberlas cuidado en mi ausencia, son mi mayor tesoro.

—Y míos también —agregó la Reina rompiendo el abrazo y dándole paso a su cuñado para que fuera a reunirse con su mujer e hija.

Kristoff se sentó en la cama, Anna seguía dormida. Su hija también. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla ante la emoción que no podía expresar de otra manera. Aprovechó para observar cada pequeño detalle de la bebé. Era tan pequeñita, algo que le pareció normal siendo que se había adelantado a la fecha estimada de nacimiento; el escaso cabello que le cubría la cabecita era de un rubio oro similar al de él y se preguntaba cómo serían sus ojitos: azules como los de su madre o castaños como los de él. Todo en esa criatura era perfecto, hermoso.

Elsa lo observaba y una paz interior la invadió. Se sentía bien, tranquila. Su hermana estaba en buenas manos, ya podía retirarse a descansar. Kristoff ya estaba en casa. Sin interrumpir ese instante mágico en el que un padre se regocijaba ante su hija recién nacida, se marchó de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Ahora el momento les pertenecía a ellos.

Kristoff desvió la mirada hacia su esposa que seguía profundamente dormida con un hilo de baba que le colgaba de la boca. Se sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, porque para él así era Anna en su estado de mayor perfección. Le besó la frente, luego le depositó un piquito en la punta de la nariz y por último la besó dulcemente en los labios. Anna le respondió como si fuera por instinto sin terminar de despertarse.

—Parece que necesitas más estímulo para despertarte, Princesa —afirmó con una sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a besarla.

—Mmmm…qué…—balbuceó Anna en medio del beso hasta que abrió sus ojos y reconoció a su esposo.

—Buenos días, princesa.

— ¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Kristoff ya estás aquí!

—Tranquila, pequeña guerrera, o despertarás a la princesita que tienes en brazos.

Un quejidito los distrajo, la princesita ya estaba despierta. Ambos la miraron con emoción.

— Mírala, es nuestra. —dijo Anna acariciándole la mejilla a su hija.

—Es nuestra. Y tiene tu mismo color de ojos.

—Y tu color de cabello.

Kristoff le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anna.

—Perdóname por no estar presente…fui un tonto en haberme ido.

—Sí, lo fuiste, pero te perdono porque te amo. Además la próxima vez no te dejaré salir a ningún lado aunque falten tres meses.

— ¿Próxima vez?

— ¿Acaso lo dudas?

—…

—Kristoff, si crees que después de dar a luz voy a retirarme de tener toda actividad, estás muy equivocado. Está bien que no será inmediatamente, pero no creas que te daré respiro por mucho tiempo.

—No…claro que no…es que recién acaba de nacer nuestra primer hija…y tú ya estás pensando en la próxima vez…y me pareció muy repentino. No es que me moleste…osea no tengo apuro…y yo tampoco tenía pensado retirarme…pero bueno…Espera, ¿qué?

—Kristoff, deja de balbucear…Ten, toma a tu hija, está ansiosa por conocerte.

Anna le ofreció la bebé y él la tomó en sus brazos con miedo, le parecía tan frágil y pequeña que se perdía en medio de su inmensidad.

—Emma, te presento a tu papá. Puede ser un poco gruñón a veces y también algo raro, pero es adorable, ya verás.

—Eeeey —protestó Kristoff mientras le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a Anna conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Y papá, ella es Emma, es pequeñita pero ya verás cómo crecerá fuerte y sana, así que no tengas miedo de tenerla en brazos. —Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kristoff y le susurró "te amo" al oído.

La pequeña los miraba a ambos y entre lágrimas de emoción creyeron ver que una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la bebé.

La noticia del nacimiento de Emma había regocijado a todo el reino que esperaba con ansias la presentación oficial de la princesita. Elsa había decidido que era mejor esperar una semana para convocar al pueblo y mostrar públicamente a la pequeña. Tanto la madre como la niña necesitaban reponerse y recibir los exámenes médicos rutinarios para comprobar que todo seguía en orden como desde el día del alumbramiento.

Una semana después, se hizo el anuncio que la niña iba a presentarse formalmente ante el pueblo. Desde hacía dos años y medio que las puertas del castillo se habían vuelto a abrir, nunca más se habían vuelto a cerrar y la gente se congregó en el patio central esperando con alegría la presentación.

Elsa hizo su aparición secundada por Anna que llevaba a la bebé en brazos y Kristoff. El protocolo dictaba que lo correcto era que se presentara en el balcón principal que daba al patio, pero una de las resoluciones que Elsa había tomado al poco tiempo de ascender al trono y después del incidente del "invierno eterno", era el de tratar a su pueblo como un igual sin ejercer ese tipo de poder que todos los monarcas incluido su padre acostumbraban. Se plantó en medio del patio secundada por su familia, Kai le abría paso a través de la gente.

—Pueblo de Arendelle —dijo Elsa dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. —Me colma de gran alegría y orgullo presentarles a la Princesa Emma de Arendelle, primogénita de la Princesa Anna y el Príncipe Kristoff.

Todo el patio se colmó de una gran ovación. Elsa se hizo a un lado para que su hermana fuera el centro de atención, mientras la gente desfilaba delante de ella para ver a la pequeña y ofrecerle su bendición. En medio de toda la emoción, pequeños cristales de nieve comenzaron a caer y a adornar el escenario. No eran producto de la ansiedad de la reina ni lucían como una manifestación descontrolada de su poder, muy al contrario nacían de su inmensa felicidad. Porque finalmente y como nunca sola no estaba.

_**Fin**_


End file.
